User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/WIN A DATE WITH JUSTIN BEIBER! (Read before you flame!)
JOKE TITLE! REPEAT! JOKE TITLE! I'd rather punch a baby then take part in a contest to win a date with Justin Be-Gay. *shudder* (Let me know in the comments if you were afraid I caught "Beiber Fever". XD) I am going to be X-ing together 5 of the best shows EVAR: Ed, Edd, and Eddy, PowerPuff Girls, Dexter's Labratory, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Invader Zim (Yes, I know I broke the Cartoon Network marathon there. XD). Before you start commenting about it, there are two things I need to let you know about. 1, If you have read PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, then you will understand what I'm trying to do. I'm going to throw all of those shows and I into a made-up boarding school/private academy. I'll let you guys suggust names for the school below in the comments, and I'll pick what I think is the best name. (No trying to kiss up to me by putting my name or something along those lines. I just won't take any of your suggustions if you do) 2, I've decided to finally leave my comfort zone, and try to write some... "Rated-R" material for once. Nothing too bad, just border-line WTF and TMI ("too much information", if you don't know what TMI means) I'm going to devise a system so if I feel like a paragraph is TOO R-Rated, you guys can skip it if you want to. Here's how the system will work... Step 1: I will have 3 Author's Notes in a chapter with a Rated R segment. The first one is a big long warning about what is coming up, and a basic (but not too graphic) summary about what happens. Another Author's Note will appear right before the section, reminding you to skip the section if you don't wanna read it (Step 2 will explain how to do this). Finally, there will be another long Author's Note at the very end of the chapter, apoligizing if anyone was scarred for life. (I ran this over with LBL, he said that as long as I warned everyone about the segments I would be fine.) Step 2: In a chapter with a Rated-R segment, there will be a table of contents. You will notice two sections in this table. The titles will be: "WARNING! RATED R! READ AT OWN RISK!", and "OK, YOU CAN LOOK NOW". When you come to the 2nd Author's Note (I will remind you in these notes), scroll up to the table of contents, and click the section titled: "OK, YOU CAN LOOK NOW." (If you're worried about accidentally seeing the bad part up above the segment, I will try to have it cool down to an appropriate level before starting up a "clean" section, so you don't accidentally read it. Same goes for when it starts up as well) If you have any questions, ask in the comments, and I'll try to get back to you. Step 3: Please, Please, PLEASE, PLEASE! Do NOT comment on the R-Rated material in the comments! If you must, be discreet. You can't say things like "Oh, I can't believe so-and-so did THAT to so-and-so!" Or "What made so-and-so and so-and-so decide THAT was a good idea?" When in doubt, just stick with "O.O" as your comment and move on. So that's about it. Post your suggustions for the school's name and any questions you might have in the comments. Category:Blog posts